Stood up
by Laura 001
Summary: When Ron stands up his girlfriend on a date, she is thrown into the company of her charming and determined co-worker, Draco Malfoy. Hermione/Ron start. Draco/Hermione HEA. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. - This story will be about 16,000 words. Happy reading!  
**

**Warnings: OOC**

* * *

Hermione tapped her fingers on the wooden table in a repetitive pattern absentmindedly as she watched the entrance to the upscale pub. She tried to ignore the jubilant and lively atmosphere that engulfed the place. It had only been around a few months and was incredibly popular – Ron's current favourite place.

She saw movement at the entrance and scanned the group. No sign of him - just an amorous couple. Sighing, she drained her drink and placed it back on the table.

_I can't believe he stood me up again!_

This was the third date in a row that Ron had failed to make on time. Glancing at the clock, she realised it was almost 8.30pm.

_One and a half hour's late! A record, apparently. He'd better have a good reason this time or else he's going to find to himself spare one girlfriend. _

Starting to hunt through her bag for her purse to pay the tab, Hermione tried to decide what a good excuse would be.

_In hospital – yes. Injured and unable to move in a ditch – hopefully. Forgot me again – he can find a new girlfriend. Emergency at the Ministry – he would have been able to send a patronus or owl, so no. Molly asked him to dinner – I'll put him into the ditch myself. He went to another pub with co-workers – I'll start dating one of them instead._

Her thoughts were abruptly halted when she leaned too far backwards and fell from her chair.

_Ekk!_

Thump!

'Ouch,' she grumbled, shakily returning to her feet and glanced around to see if anyone had noticed.

Sparking grey eyes caught hers.

_Sod it – of all the people it would be Draco._

The pair had an… interesting relationship.

When she first joined her department from the Department of Magical Creatures, the two had grudgingly called a truce after a month of vicious arguments that finally resulted in exploding a valuable potion and the threat of firing them both despite their impressive Potion Mastery results.

Since then, they had slowly built an accord; valuing the others abilities and skills, often bouncing potion development idea off the other. While they only ever saw each other at work or the occasional lunch to discuss an idea, Ron hated their loose friendship: for that reason, Hermione kept her distance from the blond. Although deep in the hidden cresses of her mind, she also acknowledged that the other reason she kept her distance was because she reluctantly found Draco rather handsome and charming.

She saw the blond excuse himself from the group he was with and saunter over.

'Evening, Hermione. Why were you crawling around on the floor?' Draco asked with a smirk.

She shot him a withering look.

'I wasn't crawling and it was hardly intentional,' she replied coolly and continued hunting for her purse. Seeing her draw it out, Draco withdrew his money bag and dropped some galleons on the table by her drink.

'I can pay for myself.'

'That wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me.'

'Given I'm not here with you, your gentlemanliness is not in question; despite its existence being doubtful.'

Draco gave her a charming grin. 'But I amhere with you, right next to you, in fact.'

'Don't be a prat,' Hermione replied tiredly, picking up the galleons and trying to return them to his hand.

He slid his hands into his pockets to keep them unavailable.

'You can put the galleons in my pockets if you wish.'

Hermione scowled, but decided it wasn't worth the effort, she would return the money when she saw him at work on Monday. The pair worked in the same team of the Ministry's Potions Creation Department with neighbouring lab benches; it would be easy to drop the money off when he went for a tea.

'Fine,' she conceded.

Draco grinned in response and indicated to the bartender to get them a bottle of red wine.

'What, no no no. Draco, I'm going home,' Hermione quickly corrected him.

'Why?'

'Because it's late and I'm tired.'

'It's only,' he paused to glance at his watch, '8.34pm and you're only tired because you clearly haven't eaten.'

'Please don't be difficult, I really don't have the energy.'

'Steve,' Draco called to the bartender, 'can you add your magnificent linguine to the order for this beautiful lady?'

The bartender nodded and called it through to the kitchen.

'Draco,' Hermione tried to snap, but it came out more like a whine.

Draco directed her back to the stool and sat next to her, drawing his chair so close that he was almost touching her legs. Hermione folded her arms on the tabletop and dropped her head on her new arm-pillow while she waited for the food to arrive.

'So I'm guessing by how dolled up you are, you were supposed to be meeting the ginger oaf and he is late once again.'

'Mmph.'

'I'll take that as a yes. So how late is the ginger oaf today – it looked like you were giving up.'

Knowing he could be irritatingly determined, she answered, 'Mphre n huff.'

'I'm afraid I'm not fluent arm,' Draco replied, leaning his head close to her own.

Rolling her head to the side, she re-spoke, 'Hour and a half.'

'Oh, Hermione, that is pathetic!'

'Shut up,' she said and then buried her head back in her arms, blush staining her cheeks.

'Why is he late?' Draco probed.

She shrugged.

'Are you telling me that you have been sitting waiting on this stool for dinner for an hour and a half and the ginger oaf hasn't even had the courtesy to let you know what the hold-up is or if he is even coming?'

'He always turns up eventually,' Hermione defended.

'You were leaving,' Draco countered.

'Yes, well I'm hungry.'

'And wanting to sulk. Sorry, Hermione, that won't be happening tonight. You got dressed up for a night out, and so a night out you shall have.'

'Draco, I'm with Ron.'

'Happily?'

'Yes,' she sighed, not believing it even as she spoke.

'I don't believe you. Until you convince me otherwise, you are having your night out with me.'

'Draco, I'm serious, I'm not having a night out with you, I'm not a cheat.'

'Never implied you were – I wouldn't like you nearly as much if you were so fickle.'

'Why are you doing this, Draco? I don't need your charity.'

'Oh my dear Hermione, spending the night with you is not charity. Right now I am sitting with the most beautiful, intelligent, and caring person in the room.'

'Do you know everyone in the room.'

'No. But the first is obvious – I can see you are the most beautiful,' Draco explained.

Hermione scoffed and Draco gave her a warning look.

'The second is a no brainer – brightest witch of the age. The third, well you forgave me for the past and spend each and every day trying to find a cure to lycanopathy.'

'I don't on the weekends.'

'I have absolutely no doubt that you research at home as well. Go on, lie to my face,' he challenged, eyes focused intensely on her face with a smug smile.

'It's just a little bit.'

He grinned in triumph.

'And more than anyone else. Truly, Hermione, right now I'm the luckiest man in this room. I want to spend the evening with you.'

'And I suppose I'm the luckiest lady?'

'Well, of course,' he replied, gesturing to himself.

Hermione cracked a smile at his ludicrous level of confidence.

'And now you look even prettier. I was going to ask you to join my friends and I, but they might just try to run off with you if you smile like that.'

Hermione rolled her eyes at the over the top compliments.

'I'll not be running off with anyone. At the moment, I'm still dating Ron.'

'At the moment?'

'Yes.' She paused, contemplating whether to say more. A stab of hunger prompted her to continue. 'If he is injured in a ditch I will forgive him for standing me up, again.'

'And if he isn't?'

'Then he will be soon.'

'Woodswish just finished his new potion, I believe he needs someone to test it on.'

Hermione gave him an unamused look. She would not be giving Ron a pregnancy simulation potion.

'Oh come on, it would be hilarious – besides, it only lasts one week.'

'You're terrible,' she scolded lightly.

'Yeah, but oh so fun and reliable.'

A Jack Russell Terrier patronus swooshed into the bar and halted in front of Hermione. It turned to Draco and growled slightly, before facing Hermione. 'Sorry, Hermione, I was finishing up an important case and completely forgot about our plans—'

_That's it, I'm done with this. I deserve better than being a second thought. Once, I can forgive. Twice, I'll forgive. But three times in two weeks, no. Not a chance._

'Do you want to pick up some Chinese and come over to mine, I won't be at work much longer; we can eat and watch a movie together.'

_Is he kidding? He wants me to pick up dinner for him after he stood me up, and then spend the rest of my evening with him. He should have left work immediately and come to apologise in person when he realised his mistake – his boss it away until Wednesday so there can't be any rush._

'You could stay the night,' the message finished and the patronus smoke dissipated.

_Oh Merlin, he did not just imply we could have sex in a public message! _

Hermione wasn't sure if she was feeling more angry or embarrassed.

'So, no ditch,' Draco drawled.

'No ditch, apparently,' she replied, punctuating the last word.

Two wine glasses and the bottle of red were placed in front of them.

Hermione raised her head and said, 'I'll be back in a minute, pour me a glass,' and then leaving her bag behind, stalked out of the pub.

Cold air pinched her face when she stepped out into the dark evening. She turned a sharp right and went into the adjacent lane.

_Destination, determination, deliberation._

Flicking her wand, she disappeared from the alleyway.

.*.

Hermione reappeared in the empty main atrium of the Ministry of Magic and strode towards the elevators. The doors opened as she neared and she stepped inside. Pushing the button to floor six in sharp jagged movements, the button illuminated and the doors closed.

_Okay, deep breaths. Going in there with my emotions running rampant will not end this relationship smoothly; Ron will get mad and not believe me. I'll just explain the problem, again, and end things. I won't be drawn into an argument, just say my piece nicely and leave him to do whatever he decides. I'll have to get my apartment key back as well. _

Ding.

The doors opened and Hermione stepped out, body snapping to the left as she followed the corridor to Ron's desk. The lights were all dim as she walked, but it grew brighter as she neared her destination. Thankfully, the place was completely deserted, bar her soon-to-be ex.

Hermione saw Ron with his head down, scribbling on a form in his messy handwriting.

Her footsteps must have alerted him to the approaching person, as Ron looked up, eyes taking a few moments to focus.

'Hermione! Great, I'll be another twenty minutes or so. Where's the food?' her oblivious boyfriend asked.

_This should go better if we are both sitting._

Hermione pulled over a nearby chair and sat down, it creaked slightly and she tentatively tested it to ensure it wouldn't collapse under her at an inopportune moment.

'Ron, can you please put down the quill for a few minutes?'

'Can't it wait? I'm on a roll and we can talk at my place.'

'No, it can't wait.'

Perplexed, Ron looked up and furrowed his eyebrow. 'Is something wrong, Mione?'

'Please don't ca—' Hermione cut herself off, no point starting the argument over the horrid nickname right now. 'Yes. I was waiting at the pub for over an hour before you remembered that we had made plans for dinner together.'

'I said I was sorry,' Ron replied with confusion.

'Yes, and while I appreciate that, you also said you were sorry and that it wouldn't happen again two times already in the last two weeks. When you forget me, it makes me feel like I'm not important to you.'

'You are! But this is important too!' Ron replied, gesturing to his work.

'I know it's important to you, but I wish I was more important.'

'This work helps so many others and I'm proud of the work I do.'

'You should be proud, but I can't be put to the side so often. My work is also important, but I still remember my other commitments and am where I say on time.'

'Hermione,' Ron groaned.

'No, listen for a moment. I love you, Ron, but I don't feel the passionate spark anymore. And from the way you have been standing me up and a few other things, I think you feel the same way too—'

'I don't! I love you passionately—'

_Please don't make this harder Ron, you know deep in your heart it is the right thing for us._

'Okay, but even if you do, I feel otherwise. I can't feel that way and be pushed to the side. I'm ending our relationship, Ron. I don't want to start hating you and lose our friendship as well, so I'm ending us now, before it's too late.'

'No, you can't! I love you! I can do better!'

_You have tried and failed to put me first._

'Am I more important than your work?' Hermione asked softly, genuinely curious.

'Well, no, but you are important to me.'

_But clearly not important enough._

Hermione gave him a pained smile.

'Goodbye, Ron. Just drop off the things I have at your place on Monday with the Potions Department secretary, I'll do the same with your things. I think we should avoid each other for the next week, just until things settle a little between us – I'll skip the Burrow lunch on Sunday this week.'

_Yes, that's the best approach, hopefully by then he will see the logic of this decision; realise it is right._

'No!' Ron ordered, jumping up from his seat as Hermione stood to leave and approaching her quickly.

She eyed him warily, sure he would never hurt her, but he could be thoughtless when he was upset.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss. She didn't respond, keeping her lips closed and standing rigidly. Eventually her ex stopped and rested his forehead on hers.

'Please don't leave me, Mione. I love you.'

'I have to, Ron. This won't work. I don't love you like a lover anymore, and I want that passion. Besides, you said it yourself, your job is more important to you than I am – I could never ask you to give up your job, so I am bowing out. Staying in a relationship like this isn't fair to either of us. I can't love you like you want me to, and you can't love me like I need you too.'

'Don't go,' Ron whispered, his arms loosening.

'Goodbye,' Hermione replied, and stepped away. Backing up a few steps, she turned and left the red-haired man standing dejectedly behind her.

She kept her head high and returned directly to the elevator. As the doors enclosed her into the tiny magical box, she tapped distractedly on the atrium floor button and wiped a tear from her cheek.

_Right, this has been coming for a while, and he agreed that his work is more important to him. Time to get rip-roaring drunk._

* * *

**A.N. - Hope you enjoyed the start! Next chapter should be ready tomorrow. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. - So want to find out what happens when Hermione leaves the elevator? Happy reading!**

**Thanks for the reviews! ****RealRavenclaw**: That is super sweet! Thank you so much, I'm sure your will be brilliant! **Guest**: Cheers :)

* * *

When Hermione stepped out of the elevator, she immediately apparated back to the alleyway. Checking her make-up was un-smeared, she entered the pub once more.

Scanning the pub, Hermione felt a pang of disappointment when she couldn't see Draco sitting on the stool.

_Hang on, he was supposed to watch my bag!_

Looking towards the booth which had held his friends, she found his profile on the end, a full bottle of wine and two empty glasses by his arm resting on the tabletop. A steaming bowl of pasta was next to the bottle and Draco swatting away one of his friend's encroaching hands from the food.

Hermione smiled slightly at the antics.

Another of his friends grabbed the fork and made a swoop for a tomato. Draco picked up the spoon and wrapped it over the hand holding the fork. The fork immediately clattered to the table.

_Best go over before my food is stolen._

She took a step forward and halted.

_Should I? I'm kidding myself if I don't think the spark between Draco and I won't lead to something now I'm single. Should I really put myself in this situation? Do I want to? _

Balancing her emotions, Hermione knew she had felt attracted to Draco for over a year, since they had called their truce, and even before that she thought he was attractive. She had also known for months that Ron and she would not work out in the long run, she had spent the last few months trying to convince herself otherwise, but it hadn't worked and was just making her miserable: doubly so when Ron forgot her for work.

_So, do I want to? Yes, I most definitely do: but it is too soon – I only just broke up with Ron, literally. But isn't that partly why I broke things off with Ron tonight, rather than visiting him tomorrow morning? Oh, bugger it, being morally bound sucks. One week, I'll wait a week – it's only right towards Ron. After that, I will feel free to move on and act on this attraction to see if it could be something more._

Decision set, Hermione moved forward.

_I'll just grab my bag and go._

When she reached the table, Draco's friends saw her first and smiled. Draco turned and grinned at her.

'Glad to see you back,' he said.

'Of course, you have my bag,' Hermione replied, holding out her hand for it.

Draco pointed to one of the girls tucked on the other side of the booth.

'I've got your bag safe and sound from the curious boys,' she said, 'Karina, by the way, thanks so much for the introduction, Draco,' the girl added with a mock glare at Draco.

'Thanks,' Hermione said.

Draco shuffled over and said, 'Sit down, Hermione, before we all get cricks in our necks from looking up at you, besides your dinner, which I have gallantly been defending, is starting too cool.'

'Oh, actually—'

'You're not going to waste my noble efforts of defending this delicious meal, are you?' he guilt-tripped.

_I guess it would be rude after he kept it for me._

'Oh, fine,' Hermione replied, sitting down and picking up a fork.

The tiny space meant she was pressed firmly against Draco's warm side. Her senses went into overdrive and she could swear she could smell the Amortentia Potion.

_Oh Hades, I smell Draco when I smell Amortentia! How has it taken me so long to realise‽_

But she knew how, she had been in denial and stubbornly trying to make her relationship with Ron work, despite her awareness of their lack of compatibility.

Breathing deeply, she could almost taste Draco's heady scent. She twirled some linguine around her fork.

_Focus on the food and stay strong!_

She felt Draco lean down to her ear and the warm breath caressed her as he whispered, 'In a ditch?'

'No, I left him physically able.'

'Just physically?'

'He was a little upset when I broke up with him.'

'You broke up with him‽' Draco gasped as his jaw dropped.

'Why are your surprised?'

'I just never thought you actually would split with him.'

'Sorry to disappoint.'

A feeling of lowliness stole over her, until Draco whispered again. 'Most definitely not disappointed; sad for you, but delighted for me.'

'Why would you be delighted?'

'Because now you are single and I can ask you out.'

Her heart skipped a beat as he reassured her so easily.

'I'm not interested in anything for a week.'

'How can you be so sure it will be exactly a week?'

'Because it is only fair to Ron.'

Draco pulled out his watch and wand, performing a complicated looking spell that Hermione wasn't familiar with.

'What was that?' she asked.

'A spell to let me know when exactly one week has passed – that's next Friday at 9:12 pm. I'll be asking you out then,' he replied confidently.

'You think I'll say yes?'

'I can only hope,' he replied and poured wine into the two empty glasses.

'I'm not staying,' Hermione replied, pushing it away when he edged it closer.

'Please do. I swear I'll be a gentleman for a week – after that, all bets are off.'

A shiver of delightful anticipation shot up Hermione's spine, easily recognisable as the illusive passion she had been desperately seeking.

'And by gentleman, do you mean "belonging to the landed gentry" or "courteous, honourable, and chivalrous"?'

'So smart,' Draco answered, head leaning in so it was only a hair width from her own forehead. Pulling away, he continued, 'I mean both.'

'Okay,' Hermione replied, and then pulled the glass of deep, red wine back towards her. 'Oh that is good,' she moaned after taking a sip.

'But if you moan like that again, I'm not sure I'll be able to control myself,' Draco murmured.

Hermione blushed and put the wine done with a light thump that drew the attention of his friends. The friends introduced themselves, Hermione only recognising a few from school. She spent the remained of the night laughing in their company and forcing herself not to think on her ex or the attractive man pressed against her.

When the group eventually broke apart to head home, it was passed midnight. Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione and helped her to stand – she almost managed to do so by herself. He collected her bag from Karina and then led her to the alley. Holding her floppy, mildly-conscious body tightly, he apparated them to his manor.

Appearing in his bedroom, which was one of the few upstairs rooms he could apparate into (the other being his study).

'Hmm, is this your bedroom?' Hermione moaned and turned in his arms, pressing kisses on his neck. After a moment, he spun her around and guided her carefully out his bedroom door, and then into the one across the hall.

Swishing his wand, the candles lit and he drew back the covers on the bed. He pulled off her jacket and shoes, settling her between the covers and pulling them back up. A groggy Hermione tried to pull him with her.

'Stay with me,' she moaned.

Draco groaned and untangled himself from her grip. Summoning a house elf, he requested a quill and some parchment. When the elf returned, he wrote a quick note for Hermione so she knew where she was when she had slept off the alcohol and emotional turmoil.

'I really wish I could, but I promised to be a gentleman for a week,' Draco uttered, darting forward to press a light kiss on her forehead and stepping out of reach again.

'Squiggles,' he said to the elf who was waiting for a new order or to be dismissed, 'can you please get a hangover potion and an unbreakable glass of water.'

'Yes, master.' The elf disappeared and was back only a few seconds later, the items in hand.

Draco took them and placed them by the note for Hermione to find in the morning.

'I'll be fine for the rest of the night,' Draco said quietly, dismissing the elf.

The creature nodded and popped away once more.

He stood watching Hermione for a few moments, then forced himself to leave the room, firmly closing the door behind him and heading to have a cold shower.

* * *

**A.N. - Next chapter will go up tomorrow :) Did you like gentleman Draco?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. - Happy reading!**

Thanks for the favourites and follows!

Special thanks to the reviewers: **ForsakenKalika** [I'm glad you like the banter and Draco XD ], **lila-writes-xo** [Thanks! glad you are enjoying the story], **Reichain Blikov** [Hope you enjoy this latest update!], **BrokenKeeper** [around about now :) ], **Guest** [Thanks, glad you enjoy the character!]

* * *

Hermione groaned as she woke, head pounding, mouth fuzzy, and eyes unfocused. She blinked a few times and sat up, unsure where she was and knowing this bed was far more comfortable than her own.

_Crap, what did I do last night?_

Casting her mind back, she recalled being stood up by Ron (again) and planning to dump him if he wasn't grievously injured, Draco talking to her, then she found out Ron had forgotten her, and then, instead of coming to apologise in person, asked her to pick up dinner and join him at his place for sex while he finished his work. She had snapped and gone to his office and broken up with him.

She buried her head in her hands when she realised Ron had tried to stop her, but she didn't listen. She'd then gone back to the pub and joined Draco and his friends. After that it got hazy, but she distinctly remembered kissing him and being wrapped in his arms.

_Hades, I was going to wait a week!_

Frantically checking her body, she calmed when she realised she was still fully clothed, just missing her jacket and shoes.

Soothed, she looked around the room.

_Definitely not my place… or anyone I know. _

An unsettling thought dawned on her: _am I at Malfoy Manor?_

She searched the room with her eyes, trying to find a definite clue. Spotting the water, vial, and note on the bedside table, she snatched up the note.

**_Morning darling,_**

**_Welcome to Malfoy Manor! You were rather too intoxicated to apparate last night, and since you have never invited me to your place, I had to bring you to mine. Don't worry, I kept my promise to be a gentleman, didn't even make you comfy by removing your clothes – although I do look forward to doing that in the future._**

**_The vial is a Hangover Potion, I daresay you will need it._**

**_My room is across the hall, come in when you wake up. If I'm not there, call for Squiggles (a paidhouse elf) and he will bring you to me for breakfast… or lunch._**

**_Entirely yours, Draco_**

Hermione tried, but failed, to fight the pleased grin that stole across her face at the note. Even without his name and the property explanation, she would know Draco wrote it in an instant; it was a mix of charming, confident, direct, thoughtful, and something else that was just quintessentially Draco.

Leaning forward, she collected the vial and gulped it down, promptly following it up with the entire glass of water.

_Note to self – create a better tasting Hangover Potion._

She waited patiently for a few minutes to allow the potion to take full effect. When it did, Hermione pushed aside the covers.

Checking the first door, she found a bathroom with towels folded neatly on the counter. Deciding a shower was definitely needed to wash away the stale sourness of last night, she peeled of her clothes and turned on the jets of water. Warm water ran over her, making her feel better almost instantly.

Stepping out, she cast a cleaning charm on her underwear and put them on. On the back of the door was a thick looking, Slytherin green bathrobe. Smirking when she realised Draco's reaction to her wearing it, she pulled it on and tied it firmly so it couldn't slip open.

Opening the bathroom door, steam billowed out with her and she made her way towards the second door.

A walk-in cupboard.

_Really‽ This place is ridiculously massive!_

She walked over to the third door – a sitting room.

_Oh for Merlin's sake!_

Finally arriving in front of the fourth and final door, Hermione swung it open.

She padded across the hall to the other side and knocked softly on the door.

No answer.

Turning the doorknob quietly and pushing the door open a smidgen, Hermione peered through the crack.

Deep breathing caught her ears and she realised Draco must still be asleep. She tiptoed in and looked at the sleeping blond. His hair was tussled and he looked surprisingly innocent as he slept.

Deciding she should let him sleep, Hermione crept back to the door.

'ermione,' Draco breathed just loud enough to catch her attention.

Snapping upright, Hermione spun back to face the blond who was still sleeping.

_He really does like me_, she thought with surprise.

'Don't leave me,' he muttered.

Her lip twitched up at the plea, probably the only one she was ever likely to hear from the man – definitely the first she had ever heard from him.

Glancing around the room, there was nowhere to sit unless she decided to use the dresser. Moving back to the bed, she slide onto the side furthest from Draco, hoping not to interrupt his sleep, but reassure his mind with her presence.

_I'm being silly, he can't know I'm here._

As soon as she was seated, Draco rolled over and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her flat on the bed and snuggling into her, his breath tickling her neck and making her chuckle.

The sound woke the man holding her tightly. He opened his wide eyes and gazed at her.

'Sorry for waking you,' she said.

He blinked for a few moments and then grinned mischievously. 'I was having a very pleasant dream.'

'Really?'

'Mm hmm, I look forward to testing its accuracy.'

'That is awfully presumptuous of you.'

'Am I wrong?' he asked with a raised eyebrow, no doubt in his voice.

'Maybe not, but it is still rude to presume such a thing.'

'My apologies, darling, I will not do so again,' he pledged.

'And what do I get if you do?'

Draco smirked, 'I think you'll comeup with something.'

A tingle of excitement worked its way through her body.

Releasing her, Draco slid out of bed; his long, silk pants leaving little to the imagination.

Hermione gulped and a hot flush shimmered over her.

'I'm going to have a quick shower, if you call Squiggles he can take you till the library until I'm ready, or you can stay and watch,' he added with an eyebrow waggle.

_I do not have that much restraint_, Hermione decided with a longing look at Draco.

Jumping up, she called the house elf. Appearing promptly, she requested it take her to the library. A nod from Draco, had the elf soon leading her through a maze of corridors and stairs. Arriving in the room, Hermione gasped at the sight before her. Masses of books lined the walls and shelves of the library.

_I could read non-stop for the rest of my magical life and I wouldn't be able to read even half of these!_

She started to wander around, fingers trailing the books. Calming and centring her mind as she moved.

_There is nothing quite like books to create a peaceful atmosphere._

She followed the shelf around a corner, eyes focused on the tomes.

'Ahem.'

Hermione squeaked as she spun to face the unexpected noise. Her eyes widening as she saw Mr and Mrs Malfoy sitting side-by-side on a sofa and reading separate books.

She stared at them in unblinking horror.

_Oh Merlin, what do I say? Damn you for putting me in this situation Draco! Apologise for interrupting, that's what I do._

'Excuse me, I didn't realise I would be interrupting anyone, Draco suggested I wait for him in the library.'

The couple raised their eyebrows in unison.

_Huh?... Sod it! That sounds like I sleep with Draco, oh Merlin they think I just slept with their son!_

She felt her cheeks heat up and was painfully aware of her probably very obvious blush.

'Erm…'

'Not to worry, Miss Granger,' Narcissa broke in, 'Draco is probably not aware we returned from our holiday early.'

Hermione shifted her weight.

_Do I go or should I stay. Is it rude if I leave?_

'I must say Slytherin green suits your complexion very well,' Lucius said with a smirk.

Mortification seeped through her as she realised she was still wearing only a bathrobe. Deciding to be very un-Gryffindor, she muttered, 'Again, I'm sorry to interrupt, I will leave you to your peace,' and spun on her heel and walked quickly back towards the exit.

She could just hear a thwack and Narcissa scold, 'Honestly, Lucius!'

As she exited the doors, she saw Draco strolling towards her. Seeing her, he smiled widely.

She shot a glare at him and pushed passed.

'Whoa, what's wrong?'

'I just ran into your parents!'

'Oh, they're back early,' he commented undisturbed.

'Wearing this bathrobe!'

'I must say I do like it on you,' he added with a smirk.

'They think we slept together!'

'Probably,' he said nonchalantly.

Hermione shot daggers through her eyes.

'I'll set them straight,' he amended, hand rubbing her upper arms in an attempt to soothe her.

'How are you not frazzled by this‽'

'Well, I'm standing in my home, in front of a lady that I am very attracted to, who is now single, having awoken from a very pleasant dream about her, and she is wearing my spare bathrobe,' he explained smoothly, edging closer as he spoke.

Hermione batted him away. 'Too soon.'

Draco groaned, but nodded his acceptance. 'So would you like me to talk to my parents now, or would you prefer to have breakfast with me and I talk to them later?'

Not wishing to face his smirking parents again, Hermione answered, 'Breakfast please.'

'I'm afraid it is closer to lunch,' Lucius said from behind her, smile evident in his tone.

Hermione glared up at Draco accusingly.

'Late night, was it?' Lucius continued on maliciously in an innocence tone.

'Lucius,' Narcissa scolded.

'Yes, dear?' Lucius said, as Hermione turned around to face Draco's parents, Hermione saw Lucius looking at Narcissa with a look Draco often used on her, one which said he knew exactly what the problem was but he'd fight tooth and nail not to admit it.

'Don't tease guests,' Narcissa replied. The lady then turned to Hermione and said, 'I am sorry for my husband, my dear, what you and Draco do in privacy is none of his business.'

'Oh Merlin,' Hermione groaned.

'I was out with Hermione and other friends last night. I'm afraid I topped up Hermione's glass once too many times and she was unable to safely apparate home. She slept off the alcohol in a guest room. That is all,' Draco replied with an eye roll, unembarrassed by his parents' assumptions.

'And the bathrobe?' Lucius asked with glee.

Hermione barely contained her whimper as the humiliation continued.

'The guest bathrobe, I daresay Squiggles was rather too prompt on washing Hermione's clothes when she had a shower and so she took what was available,' Draco explained with a warning glare to his father.

His father smirked in reply.

'Well, this has been… uncomfortable. So, I'm going to head home, I think I'll have a few friends visiting that I need to be around for. Draco, thank you for looking after me last night and letting me sleep away my intoxicated state here. Mrs Malfoy, Mr Malfoy, lovely to see you again—'

Lucius snorted.

Thwack.

'Cissa,' Lucius whined, rubbing his head.

'I hope you had a good holiday despite its shortened duration,' Hermione finished.

Hermione turned away and started to walk down the corridor, after three steps she realised she didn't know how to get out of the maze of a building. Before she had to stop, Draco was by her side and guiding her.

'Thanks,' Hermione muttered.

'Of course, besides, if you got lost in the Manor and died of starvation, I would be hunted down by Potter.'

'Indeed,' Hermione replied, smiling at the thought of her friend shouting at Draco for allowing her to become lost and starve in his home.

At the exit, Draco summoned Squiggles and had the elf bring her bag. Once she had all her belongings, Hermione kissed his cheek and thanked him once more.

'I'll be your knight in shining armour any day, Hermione,' he replied.

'Not sure about the shining knight, more likely to be Cimmerian.'

'Owl me you address,' he demanded softly.

'Why?'

'I'll have to come and pick up my robe.'

'In a week.'

'How about tomorrow?'

'A week,' Hermione repeated with a gentle smile.

'Okay, a week. But I need to discuss a potion with you at lunch on Monday.'

'No, I can't have any rumours. But I will see you in the office.'

'Only if you promise not to be swept off your feet by a knight with shining armour.'

'I'm only interested in a Cimmerian.'

'I'll ward off the Slytherins then,' Draco replied.

Hermione laughed, one last peck on the cheek and she apparated away.

* * *

**A.N. - Next chapter will go up soonish :) Please let me a review, they are brilliant as creativity food.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. - Happy reading!**

Thanks for the favourites and follows!

Special thanks to the reviewers: **mglblood** [Thank you! I put a huge amount of effort into them, so glad you like them], **ElizColl** [Thanks so much for the feedback! I do enjoy writing this Draco]; **FayKatriona** [Thanks!], **Belieber Twihard** [Thanks!], **Guest** [Thanks, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!]

* * *

Arriving in her flat, Crookshanks was sitting on the couch, fluffy tail waving back and forward in warning.

'Oh, Crooks, I'm sorry about your breakfast,' Hermione said, patting the grumpy cat on the head as she passed him to reach the kitchen.

Hermione quickly pulled out the cat food and put it in his bowl on the ground. Crookshanks came in and sat by his bowl. Glancing at it, he immediately looked at her with accusation.

'No, Crooks, just because it is late does not mean you get tuna. It is that or nothing.'

Crookshanks batted the bowl of food and it skittered across the floor – only staying upright thanks to the spell Hermione had on it.

'Suit yourself,' she replied, scratching his neck and turning on the kettle to have a nice cup of tea.

As the kettle boiled, Hermione flicked her floo to receiving and opened the owl window. Crookshanks took up his favourite place under the owl window.

'Don't even think about it, Crooks,' Hermione called from the kitchen where she was pulling out a caramel and salt flavoured black tea.

It was only a moment later that the floo whooshed and looking dejectedly at her still brewing tea, Hermione sighed and moved towards the lounge.

_Should have had my tea before opening the floo connection._

A shriek pulled her from her lament. Looking up startled, she saw Ginny standing in front of her, jaw dropped.

'Morning, Ginny. Do you have to scream so loudly inside?' Hermione asked, rubbing her ear.

'Why are you wearing,' Ginny gestured frantically, but unable to come up with a word, continued with, 'thatand why is Ron moping around mum's house?'

_Sod it! I should have gotten changed and then had tea before I opened the floo._

'I borrowed this from a friend when I crashed in their spare room last night after drinking too much. Ron is moping because we broke up last night,' Hermione explained wearily. 'I'm making tea, give me a second to get us a mug each and we can sit down and I'll explain everything.'

Ginny looked at her with judgemental eyes, like she was trying to figure out if Hermione was telling the whole truth.

'Okay,' Ginny replied warily and sat primly at the table.

Hermione made the tea and brought out the steaming mugs.

_I wish I had a calming draft around to spike Ginny's mug…_

Placing the tea on the table, Hermione sat opposite Ginny and wrapped her hands around her mug. The warming comfort ebbing through into her fingers.

'Ron,' Ginny prompted.

'Ron stood me up again. It was an hour and a half before he remembered me, he was so wrapped up in his work – again! He politely sent me a message that he was going to be longer, but I should go and pick up Chinese for the pair of us and we could meet at his place to do the dirty – I got that message in a very full pub.'

Ginny cringed. 'I'm sure he didn't realise you were in a pub.'

'He should have, that's where we were supposed to meet.'

'So you broke up with him for only that?'

'No, I broke up with him because that was the third time in a fortnight – and it has happened before that – I've explained that it upsets me, and every time he promises not to do it again, but he does. He admitted that work is more important to him than me.'

Ginny gave her a sympathetic look. 'Who would have thought Ron would actually knuckle down over something that wasn't Quidditch,' she said and offered a weak smile.

Hermione raised an eyebrow in reply. 'That's not all. I don't love him like I used to, I miss passion. I've tried to reignite it with Ron - for months - but it's gone and not coming back. I can't handle no passion on my part and little respect from Ron.'

'Oh, Hermione, I'm sorry it had to come to that. Ron will understand eventually… unless you have changed your mind. He will take you back—'

'No, Ginny, it is over – it's better this way.'

'Are you absolutely sure? I know you were mad about being stood up again, and for it to happen so recently – but surely what Ron was working on was urgent.'

'It wasn't – his boss is away until next Wednesday and it was his only project that he was working late to finish.'

'Oh,' Ginny answered, unsure what to say.

The two sat in silence as they drank their tea.

'So what is with the bathrobe? I didn't think you had any Slytherin friends.'

'More acquaintance or work colleague than friend, I suppose.'

'Oh, Hermione, you didn't,' Ginny said in a disappointed tone.

'What?'

'Blaise Zabini.'

Blaise was a complete rake in the Ministry and worked in the same department as Ginny. Every time Hermione had visited her friend, Blaise had hit on her – of course, he hit on every young female in the Ministry.

'Oh, Merlin, no!'

Ginny pressed her hand to her chest. 'Thank Merlin.'

'No, like I said, nothing happened. I met up with them at the pub while waiting for Ron, after breaking up, I went back and had way too much to drink. Draco just took me home since he doesn't know my address.'

'Draco, as in Draco Malfoy!' Ginny shrieked so loudly that Hermione had to cover her ears.

_Just couldn't keep my mouth shut. _

'Do you know any other?'

'Ron is going to be crushed!' Ginny replied.

'Ron doesn't have to know I slept in Draco's guest room.'

'YOU WHAT!' a shout burst from behind her.

Swivelling in her chair, Hermione looked at Ron in horror. 'Ron, what are you doing here?'

'I came to talk some sense into you, but clearly you have none left if you slept with Malfoy,' Ron spat.

'I did notsleep with Draco,' Hermione snapped. 'I slept in his guest room as I was too drunk last night to apparate myself home.'

'So Malfoy took you home,' Ron snarled.

'Well I'm glad he didn't leave me lying passed out in the pub booth.'

'Why would you be partying with Malfoy after we just broke up?' Ron judged.

'I wasn't partying, I was trying to forget,' she snapped back.

'So what, he decided to get you drunk - he could have done anything to you!'

'I was safe with him.'

'You can't know that!'

'Yes, I can. And I was right.'

'How would you know, you were drunk!'

'Ron!' Ginny gasped, horrified at what he had just implied.

'Get out, Ron, this is why I didn't want to see you for a week,' Hermione demanded, pointing at the fireplace.

'You're kicking me out because I'm concerned about you!' he exclaimed in outrage.

'No, I'm kicking you out because you just thoughtlessly accused my work colleague of raping me without my knowledge when he actually was a complete gentleman and protected me andbecause you are shouting at me andbecause I told you to stay away for a week. Now get out before I force you to.'

Ron growled and stalked back to the fireplace, shouting out 'The Burrow' before the swoosh signalled his departure.

'Whoa, that was intense,' a pale Ginny half-chuckled with nervousness.

'Now you see,' Hermione answered, reassuring her upset friend.

'Yes. Well, I'll send some owls and you will go and get dressed. I'll be back in thirty minutes. When I am, we are going to get some retail therapy sorted… for both of us.'

Hermione smiled and her shoulders dropped. 'That sounds great.'

Ginny nodded and quickly left. Deciding to change before she had any more visitors, Hermione hurried to her bedroom.

.*.

Ginny insisted on shopping up a storm to buy Hermione an entirely new wardrobe, despite Hermione's determination that she really didn't need the new items bar books. That evening when she returned home alone, laden with more bags of clothes than she needed or desired, she found Harry waiting outside her front door.

'Harry, what are you doing here?' she said.

'We had plans – remember? Movies and pizza night,' Harry replied, holding up a pile of movies he was keen on seeing.

'Oh, right, well- erm- come on in,' she said, opening the door and stepping out of the way and allowing him to enter.

'Great,' Harry answered as he stepped through, shrugging off his coat and putting it on a hook by the door. 'I've got a few good ones here; some action, some comedy, and a few that should be both,' he continued as he made his way to the lounge and plonked down on the sofa.

Hermione watched him with indecision, before dropping her bags and pulling out her mobile to call the local pizza place for their usual order for one pumpkin, feta, and cashews pizza and one vegetarian pizza. After completing the order, Hermione grabbed two butterbeers and handed one to Harry as she sat down to choose a movie.

'Erm- Harry…'

'Yeah?'

'Did you, umm, by any chance have you seen, umm…'

Harry turned to see his friend picking Crookshanks hairs off the sofa.

'Is something wrong, Hermione?'

'Have you seen Ron today?' she asked anxiously.

'No; he always sleeps late on weekends and I was playing a quidditch game with some aurors this afternoon. Why? Did something happen during your date last night?'

Hermione bit her lip.

'Hermione, you're starting to scare me, what's wrong?'

'Ron never showed up for the date. He got caught up with work again.'

Harry swore under his breath.

'An hour and a half late, he sent a message saying he had forgotten and asked me to pick up dinner and meet at his place for some fun.'

Harry shook his head in his hands with disbelief at his friend's thoughtlessness on how Hermione might take such a message.

'I left the pub I had been waiting in and went to the office. I broke up with him.'

Harry's head shot upwards and jaw dropped as he looked at Hermione.

'You what‽' his voice cracked.

'I broke up with Ron. I don't love him passionately and he said that his work was more important to him than me.'

'I'm sure he didn't mean it like that,' Harry rushed to assure.

'He did,' Hermione's eyes flashed slightly with something that made Harry lean away slightly.

'Do you think that you could give him another—'

'Another chance? No, we're over,' she replied with certainty.

'Are you—'

'Yes, I'm certain.'

'Okay.' Harry sat quietly for a few moments, sipping his butterbeer. 'I always hoped you two would find love in each other, but things don't always work out as planned or the way someone else hopes. If you are sure, then I'll be supportive – of you both while you two are working through the break up; while I certainly understand your reasons for ending it, I'll also be there for Ron if he needs me.'

'Of course, thank you, Harry,' Hermione replied with a grateful smile.

The two sat in silence for a short while longer. Hermione wondering what to say to raise the mood, Harry worrying.

'Why didn't you come and talk with me afterwards?' Harry eventually asked.

'I left my bag at the bar and went back to get it,' Hermione replied, a light blush starting to claim her cheeks.

'And,' Harry prompted, eyeing her flushed face.

'I stayed with a colleague who was drinking with friends, got thoroughly sloshed, and was too drunk to apparate myself home. My colleague, who doesn't know where I live, took me back to their place to sleep off the alcohol.'

'I notice you never said who the colleague was… or if they were female. '

Hermione cringed slightly. 'They weren't female – but nothing happened!'

'It's okay, Hermione, I know you wouldn't jump into bed with someone immediately after breaking up with Ron; you two were together for a year and you have far more class than that.'

_But I tried too…_Another voice in her mind defended her actions: _you were drunk!_The first voice returning promptly with a snide: _like you wouldn't have even if you weren't drunk. _The second voice snapping: _If that was the case, I wouldn't have demanded one week._

'Hermione,' Harry prompted.

'Promise you won't flip out?'

'You have to ask?'

'Yes.'

Harry groaned, 'Hermione, that leaves two options; one of Ron's brothers or Draco Malfoy. Which is it?'

_Damn that auror training!_

Hermione glanced away and muttered her answer.

'I missed that, Hermione.'

Huffing, Hermione turned to face Harry and said clearly, 'Draco Malfoy.'

'You went home with Draco Malfoy and didn't jump in his bed?' Harry asked sceptically.

Hermione shot Harry a sour look.

'Oh, come on, don't look at me like that. I've seen you two in a room together before. You both try to hide it, but you don't see anyone else, your eyes follow each other with an intensity which is indescribable.'

'What!' Hermione gasped.

'Please,' Harry replied, 'I'm an auror, I am trained and paid to notice things. Although even Ron noticed something – why do you think he forbade you to spend time with Malfoy?'

'We never did anything!'

'I trust you, but there is plenty of chemistry there. I'm actually surprised you didn't do anything; given you were drunk, single, and with someone you find' gag 'attractive.'

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'It is just a word, Harry.'

'You aren't the one forced to say it about someone you spent years hating.'

Hermione raised her eyebrow.

'Okay, maybe you spent years hating him, but that's different.'

'Of course, Harry, it must be awful for you,' Hermione teased in a patronising tone.

Harry scowled, but soon joined her in laughter. When they sobered once more, he asked, 'Are you happy about these decisions, Hermione?'

'They are the right decisions, while the first did not make me happy, I accept it. The second does.'

'Fine, I'll be nice to him then.'

'Fortunately for you, you will get a one week reprieve to learn to stomach the thought,' Hermione consoled.

'You are staying out of a romantic relationship for a week?'

'Yes, it is the right thing to do.'

'Does Ron know?'

'No.'

Harry sighed. 'When will you tell him? Not at the Burrow tomorrow!'

'No, no, I'll not be going tomorrow. I'll tell him in a week, I wanted him to have some time to realise our break up is for the best.'

'I think he will realise he has lost a gem,' Harry scoffed.

'But not the right gem for him,' Hermione replied, not bothering to argue the effusive praise.

'Hmm, alright, I'll try and help the process along so he isn't hit too hard on you moving on so quickly.'

'Thanks, Harry,' Hermione replied, leaning forward and bussing his cheek.

'Yeah, yeah, I'm a wonderful friend to you. Since I'm doing this, I'm choosing the movie tonight – and you won't like it.'

'Fair enough,' Hermione replied with a shrug, only to flinch when Harry pulled out a horror.

'I thought you only brought comedy and action movies.'

'I'm a wizard, Hermione,' Harry laughed, and put on the movie just as the doorbell announcing pizza rung.

* * *

**A.N. - Next chapter will go up soonish :) Please let me a review, they are brilliant as creativity food.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. - Happy reading!**

Thanks for the favourites and follows!

Special thanks to the reviewers: **LarryFND** [Yes, he is a bit hopeless!], **reptilegirl** [thanks!], **sweetlyevil2387** [thanks, I enjoyed writing Lucius], **RealRavenclaw** [thanks! Yes there will be updates on For the Best, I'm thinking of breaking into four parts, but I won't update until the part is finished], **BrokenKeeper** [thank you!], **Lora** [thanks, I'm glad you enjoy Harry and Hermione's relationship], **Belieber Twihard** [glad you are enjoying the story :) ], **Guest** [Haha, read on and find out :) ]

* * *

Hermione spent most of Sunday researching, although her eyes would often stray to the nearby clock as she imagined what the Weasley family would be doing at that precise moment. She hoped that the family would understand the break up – and that Ron would tell them soon; she knew he would be honest about the reasons, but she could hardly imagine he was looking forward to announcing the break up in front of his gathered family. Harry had promised to give her apologises for not attending to Molly, so she figured that might trigger the conversation, but she was uncertain and decided it was best to check with Harry the next day at work.

When Monday morning dawned, Hermione remembered that she would have to spend the entire day with Draco and not act on her raging attraction.

_I can do this, I'm a grown woman and in complete control of myself._

She kept the mantra up while she showered, dressed, made breakfast and a much needed tea, sat down and began to eat, unfurling the paper.

_Why have the Golden Couple Split?_

_By Rita Skeeter_

Hermione groaned and banged her head on the table.

_I hate her, I hate her, I hate her. __Curse her to Hades for however she managed to get that pardon for becoming an animagus outside the Ministry course! Probably blackmailed the regulator with information she gathered in her blasted beetle form. Okay, like a bandaid – quickly scan and throw in the bin. _

Hermione sat up and rubbed her now sore forehead. With a sniff and lift of her chin, she picked up the paper in her hands and scanned the article.

_Blah blah blah, hard-working, good-family Ron broken-hearted, yada yada, me not crying and shopping with Ginny, speculation if I'm gay – really‽ with Ginny! Blah blah, I'm prowling for a new high-profile partner now Ron has a sturdy, non-public based job. Yada yada, speculate if I will 'sink my claws' into a quidditch player… I wonder if Draco still plays…_

With a sigh, Hermione skimmed the paper to ensure she didn't miss anything important, then crumpled it and tossed it into the garbage. Hermione turned to her cat, who watched her with a swishing tail and judging eyes.

'Well, Crooks, basically I am the big bad wolf once more; although I do wonder how the ugly beetle found out.'

She quickly took a few more bites of her toast and then drained her tea.

'See you later, Crooks. If you see any bugs – eat them.'

Hermione apparated into the Ministry foyer and made her way to the Potions Creation Department, ignoring the gawking, judging looks.

_At least Crooks was only judging if I was happy or upset, I can't believe this lot actually believe that nasty excuse of a journalist._

She saw Harry in the elevator ahead, and surged forward. Harry's hand slipped between the doors and they sprung open to the grumbling of the other occupants. She smiled at Harry as she stepped in.

'Morning, Harry.'

'Hi, Hermione. Have you seen The Daily Prophet today?'

'Yes, I saw Rita running wild once more. Are you sure she hasn't broken any laws recently?'

Harry gawffed at his friend's lack of care and optimistic hope in the demise of her greatest slanderer.

'Sorry, no such luck.'

'Hmm, pity,' Hermione replied with a twinkle in her eye.

'She'll find a new topic in a month or two.'

Hermione huffed. 'I am hoping something happens sooner – not planning to propose any time soon are you? That would be most useful.'

'I'd need a girlfriend for that.'

'Ginny is single,' Hermione answered.

'Do shut up,' Harry replied lightly. 'While such a relationship would definitely divert Skeeter, I won't be starting any relationships, particularly that one, just to get you out of some bad press.'

Hermione laughed, 'Fair enough – and I suppose it would be a bad idea unless you two want to get married.' Harry and Ginny did have some feelings for each other, but both knew that if they started a relationship, it would be very hard to stop the momentum thanks to the press and her family - particularly Molly – if they decided to end the relationship. Molly already wandered around when the two were both single, spouting about what beautiful children they could have.

Harry groaned.

Ding.

'Your stop,' Harry said, and pushed her out the elevator while she still laughed.

'See you, Harry!'

'Yeah, yeah; bye,' he replied half-heartedly as the doors closed.

Hermione immediately took off towards her lab, ready to try her latest hypothesis for her werewolf cure.

The lab was already busy, as she was the last one in; no surprise there, while it was only 8.30 in the morning, the others liked to start early so they could leave sooner.

Hermione waved a greeting to Joan and Carla who were working together on a new memory restoration potion. The two smiled and waved back before quickly returning to their work. They had only joined the lab a month ago and had seemed to avoid her.

'Morning,' Hermione said to Draco, whose back was turned at his desk.

He glanced over his shoulder and smiled, 'Morning, Hermione.'

Hermione saw the other two ladies shoot her a mild glare.

_Jealous bints; I'm just saying hello._

'Did you happen to see the paper this morning?' he continued with a raised eyebrow, knowing she usually shook off the rabid bug's stories.

The mild glares became more pronounced.

_Oh, yay, you've realised I'm now single competition rather than unavailable competition, _she mused sarcastically to herself.

'Indeed, Rita's stories get more sensational with every read,' she replied as she dropped her bag into her drawer.

Draco nodded, message received that she was still unfazed by the journalist's abuse. With a glance at the other two ladies, Draco returned to his work.

Hermione quickly set up her lab table and began preparing ingredients for testing. She would have to grind the salamander scales into a fine powered, which would probably take most of the morning. With resignation, she slipped onto her stool and started to grind the tough scales in a repetitive pattern while going over the research she had completed on Sunday to double check her theories.

Tittering distracted her a few hours later. Blinking in surprise, she checked her scales – almost ready - and the attempted to find the source. She didn't have to look far; just across the room to where Joan stood flirting outrageously with Draco. Carla nowhere to be seen. Her eyes narrowed on Draco, watching his reaction to the flirt.

He caught her eye and smiled with bemusement, followed up by a pleading look and subtle gesture at Joan.

Hermione shook her head.

He pouted.

Hermione smiled and raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Draco huffed and then returned to focus to Joan who was now pawing his upper arm. He stepped away and frowned at the forward lab partner.

'Listen, Joan, I really need to get this work done.'

'Oh, okay, well maybe we should continue this over lunch.'

'That would be lovely, however I don't think that would be a good idea.'

'No? Why ever not? Two colleagues meeting for lunch to discuss work, you and Hermione do that quite often,' Joan replied and batted her lashes.

'You aren't discussing work,' Draco pointed out.

'Okay, so friends chatting over lunch then.'

'While I am always in need of more friends, I'm not looking for anything else right now, and to be honest, I sometimes just want to eat lunch alone.'

Joan looked disappointed for a moment, before moving closer.

'Are you sure, we could be great friends,' she replied.

'I'm sure.'

'It could be very beneficial,' she replied with a voice dripping with innuendo.

Hermione scowled and started to grind her scales with more force.

'Yes, having friends is always beneficial,' Draco replied blandly, ignoring her implication.

'Huh?' Joan then shook her head, leaning in slightly closer so her upper body pressed against Draco. 'No, I mean we could be friends with amazing benefits.'

Draco sighed. 'I realised what you were saying, but I was hoping you would take the hint that I'm not interested.'

'Oh. But why not?'

'Because I don't do "friends with benefits".'

'Well, we could date if you prefer.'

This time Draco closed his eyes and a pained look crossed his face. 'Joan, you are beautiful, sexy, intelligent, and—erm, interesting—'

Joan grinned while Hermione's jaw dropped.

_What! I'll rip her to shreds!_

'—but I'm not attracted to you in that way, and you deserve to be with someone who is,' Draco finished.

'Oh,' Joan replied, visibly deflating and looking confused.

_Umm, shreds, did I really just think that?_

Joan glanced around and Hermione quickly focused on her grinding, like she hadn't noticed the interaction. She then quickly left the room, leaving Hermione and Draco alone.

'So you think she is sexy?' Hermione questioned with a tinge of jealousy.

'Hades no! She and her friend damn near make me want to lose my lunch – but I do have to share this lab with them for the foreseeable future. Can you imagine what it would be like working in here every day with volatile potions if I had been honest,' he replied with an eye roll.

'And when we start dating?'

Draco smirked and walked over.

'I imagine it would be worse if you hadn't just pretended to be grinding these scales when Joan looked over,' he answered, pressing over her and leaning down to check her mixture.

_The scales, keep grinding the scales, don't think about his warmth, or how nice he feels, or his unique smell that makes me want to close my eyes and lean into him._

'I missed you on Saturday afternoon and Sunday,' he breathed in her ear.

'You should have been happy to miss shopping with an insatiable Ginny, movies with Harry, and research.'

'I like research,' he replied running his lips near her cheek, so close to touching, 'hence why I took this job.'

'I thought you took it so you could be famous and be paid to experiment on people,' she countered.

He trailed down to her neck, 'Those are an excellent bonus as well. If I got to see you modelling the clothes I would be happy to join you shopping too.'

_Don't kiss him, don't kiss him, don't kiss him._

'And watching movies with Harry?'

Draco huffed. 'Don't need him, but I suppose I will watch the ridiculous Muggle things if you kiss me.'

'They aren't ridiculous.'

Draco pulled back and wrapping his hands around her waist, spun her on the stool so that she faced him. 'Why do you keep trying to kill the mood?'

'We aren't dating, Draco, and you promised to respect that.'

'I did: I never said I wouldn't try to seduce you though,' he answered, and skimmed his hands down her hips and then her thighs.

Adrenaline shot through her veins and she did her best not to groan.

'Stop that,' she scolded, lightly swatting away his hands.

He grinned in reply and slid them back into place on her legs.

She frowned and tried to spin away.

'Now where do you think you are going?' he asked, hands on her waist and holding her firmly, his thumbs immediately beginning to trace circles and edge higher.

'Draco,' Hermione hissed, glancing towards the door.

'They will be a while,' he answered, leaning forward, his face an inch from her own.

Hermione's breathing hitched and she licked her lips.

She caught a smug smile cross Draco's as he started to lean in.

Bang.

The lab door swung open and hit the wall.

Draco jumped back and immediately started speaking, 'Which is why I think—oh, hello, Carla, back so soon?'

Hermione forced a polite listening expression onto her face.

'Yes,' Carla replied, looking between Draco and Hermione with confusion.

'Anyway, I think if you add a ground dragon fang as well, it could get better results – but up to you, of course, it is your potion,' Draco added, and then moved back to his lab table to check on his potion.

Carla shrugged and moved back to her own potion.

'Hey, do either of you know where Joan went,' she asked after a few moments.

'No, she left a few minutes ago,' Draco supplied, Hermione nodding in agreement.

'Okay, thanks.'

Hermione was able to diligently avoid Draco for the rest of the day, as after lunch he only stuck around for another two hours thanks to his early start. He gave her a smile as he left.

An hour later, a bouquet of flowers arrived for Hermione. Carla and Joan immediately came over, cooing at the beautiful display of local flowers. Checking the card, Hermione twisted her lips in appreciation:

_Hermione,_

_'Where flowers bloom so does hope.'_

_Love,_

_Your secret admirer._

Hermione smiled, she knew the Muggle quote: it was by Lady Bird Johnson, Public Roads: Where flowers bloom. That Draco had gone to such effort to find a Muggle quote enchanted her: at least, she thought it was from Draco. A frown slipped onto her face.

'Ooh, who is it from?' Carla asked, leaning over.

Seeing no harm in it, Hermione handed over the note. 'It doesn't say.'

Carla sniffed the flowers, 'Mm, they smell delightful, and they are very pretty – even if they aren't roses.'

'I like local wildflowers more than hothouse ones,' Hermione admitted.

'Ah, then lover boy knows you well,' Carla mused, tapping her finger to her lip. 'You think they are from Ron?'

Hermione shook her head. 'No.' _He always bought me flowers from the hothouse._

'Well whoever they are from, they don't waste time. Oh, maybe they are from Oliver Wood – I heard he is single at the moment and Skeeter mentioned him,' Carla continued.

Hermione winced, 'You read that?'

'Of course,' Carla said distractedly with a wave of her hand. 'So did you dump Ron for another wizard?'

'No,' Hermione replied tiredly.

'Hmm, was there something wrong with Ron?' Carla probed.

'Ron is a great guy, just not the one for me,' Hermione explained.

'Do you think he might be interested in me?' Carla asked.

The arm Hermione was leaning on the table with, slipped off abruptly. 'Wh-what‽'

'Well, he's hot, but he was dating you. I broke up with Cassius last week, so if Ron's available, why not?'

'Erm…' Hermione wasn't sure what to say. 'Maybe, I'm not sure.'

'You'd be okay with it?' Carla asked.

'Yeah, if it is what you both want; I mean it when I say Ron is a great guy, I do want him to be happy.' _And then you might stop flirting with Draco… drat I'm so selfish sometimes!_

'Great, thanks for being so awesome about it.'

_I'm going to burn in Hades._

'The flowers are very pretty,' Joan added quietly, eyes focused on the stem.

Hermione followed the lady's eyes and realised that the glass vase was silver coloured.

_At least it isn't green._

'Thanks,' Hermione replied with a strained smile as she remembered Joan had been trying to hook up with Draco only a few hours before. 'So what did you two get up to on the weekend?'

'Oh you know, this and that,' Carla replied.

'I went to a pub on Friday night,' Joan answered.

'It's always good to see friends,' Hermione answered.

'Yeah, I saw you actually,' Joan answered.

_She was at the pub that Draco and I were at‽ Crap, did she see anything?_

'Why didn't you come over and say hi?' Hermione asked.

'You looked irritated, and then Draco was keeping you company,' Joan replied, watching her.

_Saw too much then._

'Ah, how long were you with your friends?'

'I saw you leave, I didn't realise you drank so much.'

Carla looked at Hermione in surprise. 'You got drunk?'

Hermione shrugged, 'It was a rough night, I broke up with Ron.'

'And then went home with Draco,' Joan added bitterly.

'You hooked up with Draco the night you broke up with Ron?' Carla asked, and then shrugged, 'Whatever.'

'No! I got drunk and he made sure I was safe, that's it! Merlin, why does everyone think I jumped into his bed?'

'Because they would,' Carla replied with a lick of her lips.

Hermione's eyes drifted to Joan.

'Well, I didn't,' Hermione answered petulantly.

_Although I did want to, so she has a point… hmm… does that mean that Ginny does too?_

'Missed opportunity that,' Carla answered with a wink.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the witch, but smiled in appreciation for her unconcerned attitude. Joan continued to watch her closely, so Hermione made an excuse to return to her work, setting the flowers on her desk so they didn't contaminate her potions.

* * *

**A.N. - Next chapter will go up soonish :) Please let me a review, they are brilliant as creativity food.**


End file.
